ps I Love You
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: Lily and James were meant to be together, it just took them a while to realize it. Lily and James reminisic in the old glory days via letters and remember their Hogwarts days and when they couldn't stand to be together.


**_HELLOOOO MY darlings. Okay so first HP fanfic, but I've been reading Harry for over half my life now. I absolutely ADORE it. And oh my god the last movie... BEST ONE YET! Like the Snape scene? Alan Rickman is a flipping genius. ANyways... hope ya'll liked it. I wrote I must not tell lies on my hand, well my friend did, and she also wrote RIP and everyone who's died (WHO deserves to be remembered) on my cheek. And I wore homemade robes.. I SEWED THEM AND EVERYTHING! YEAH! haha _**

**_Don't own it... sadly_**

**_Happy Readin'!_**

_Dear my darling James,_

_I hope not to sound like a blabbering soldier's wife in this letter, though I am... of a sort. I know I swore that I most definitly would not be sitting by the window waiting for your return like in some cheesy, corny romance movie. But sometimes I catch myself staring out the window, as if I stare hard, and long enough I'll see you striding down the cobble stone road, irritatingly messy hair, glasses and all._

_Now that sounded like a cheesy romance, so don't tell Sirius, I'll never hear the end of it._

_Harry is doing amazing. He misses his father, but he spends hours wil that bird that Sirius sent back for him. Wherever did he get it, I can't tell what it is, and I've done research, so I'm going to assume it's not entirely legal. Speaking of not entirely legal I've finally given up on trying to comb Harry's hair. That blasted Potter hair should be illegal, I'm telling you. How is he supposed to get a girlfriend when his hair sticks up like it's been reducto-ed? Wait, don't answer that._

_Well I'm going to sign off now, reducto, dear I remember that, do you? I don't think that compartment will ever be the same. Maybe when Harry goes to Hogwarts we'll tell him about it and see. We hadn't even been at Hogwarts yet and you managed to destroy something already._

_Yours, Lily _

_P.s. I love you._

"See I told you it was all a joke, there is no Platform 9 and 3/4. The silly woman was obviously delusional, we need to go and report her to the mental hospital," Lily Evans sighed as once again her older sister, Petunia, blabbered on about how magic was unreal and Hogwarts, a school of magic was nothing but a prank.

Of course they all knew that magic wasn't something of fairy tales and childrens stories as they had all grown up knowing. Lily Evans was special. Her parents had known it from the day when she was four and had literally flown up to the cookie jar on top of the refridgerator to find herself another. Up until the day she recieved her letter they had put it off, insisted that she try to keep it under control. What if the papers found out, what would they say about it. Little had they known that if they muggle papers found out it would surely be handled by someone from the Department of Wizarding Secrecy,  
>at the Ministry.<p>

Even so it had been quite a shock for her parents once Professor McGonogall had arrived at the Evan's doorstep and had sent her tea cup flying around the room. Lily of course had already known about magic and Hogwarts. Severus Snape, her best friend had already told her everything but for an actual Hogwarts professor to be here was a finally conformation that it really all existed. Her parents were ecstatic as well. They simply bombarded McGonogall with countless questions. "What courses were to be taken at Hogwarts," "What were some professions," "Where do you go to find all the necessities for school?" The only family member who didn't participate was Petunia.

Over the next few months before Lily was to go to Hogwarts Petunia repeatedly snapped insults at her, calling her mental and a down right freak. Of course Lily had known that Petunia didn't like magic but when she found a letter Petunia had written to Dumbledore begging to get in and offered to help her sister in her pursuits Petunia retaliated even harder and Lily was forced to give up.

"Don't be silly dear, Professor McGonagall told us that her godson was going to be in the same year as Lily, so they would be meeting us by Platform 9," Lily's mother said perkily, not noticing the sneer that her older daughter sent her younger. "Remember darling, this is magic, how are they supposed to keep wizardry a secret if muggles like us are able to find it so quickly?"

Of both her parents her mother had been the most excited by the fact that magic really existed. An English major she had only dreamt of the stories people could tell in this world. The idea of a magical society sent her brain into a flustered frenzy.

"Mum.. MUM! Do you think that's them?" Lily turned to see a family of four making their way towards them. Up in front was a boy of about her age pushing along a cart excitedly yelling back to his family. When he reached them he slowed and ran his hair through his already messy brown hair.

"Are you the Evan's then?" he asked, "Aunt Minnie said you would be the ones with the beautiful red-head for a daughter," he finished with a wink. Lily's face heated up and she ducked her head behind a curtain of hair.

"Oh, do keep talking Jamesey, maybe you'll end up getting killed before we even reach Hogwarts. Hi, I'm Rue Potter, and this here's James. My annoying prat of a brother," she said sticking our her hand and shaking both of Lily's parent's hands. By this time the Potter's had all reached and the parents were introducing themselves. Petunia was standing to the side darkly glaring at Rue and James.

"I'm Lily," I said shyly. Rue shot a dazzling smile at me. Even though it was a little bit silly it was hard not to feel a bit intimidated by her, she was gorgeous, tall and slim with waist length curly black hair, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Rue, third year Gryffindor. I expect Aunt Minnie's told you about the houses hasn't she. What are you going for then?" she asked non-chalently.

"Well my best friend's a wizard too. He reckon's we should be going for Slytherin," Rue's jaw dropped open and James, who was listening in started choking on the water he was in the middle of swallowing.

"What kind of friend would encourage you to be in Slytherin?" James wheezed out once he finally stopped spluttering.

Lily set her jaw and replied harshly, "His name is Severus, Severus Snape," James ignored her tone but looked up at his older sister who furrowed her brow in thought.

"Never heard of a Snape before, but he might be a half-blood right? I reckon his mum's the witch then, but listen here Lily," Rue glanced at the parents, making sure they wouldn't hear but lowered her voice anyways,

"In our world people classify themselves by their blood status. There are pure-bloods like us who are all wizards, there are half-bloods, people who are half muggle and half wizard and there are muggle borns, like you. Muggles who somehow have magic blood in them. Some people are pure blood extremists. They don't think that magic should be shared with muggles, they want to keep it in the pure wizarding families. They call muggle borns..." she glanced over at her parents again before saying the next word, "Mudbloods,"

"See, they even think you're a freak in your freak world," Petunia's voice came loud and shrill from behind them. James and Lily both jumped but Rue just turned, and angry storm brewing in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked dangerously, "What did you just call her?" Petunia seemed to shrink under her glare but Lily just sighed and grabbed Rue's arm.

"Just leave her alone, so what's this have to do with Slytherin?"

Rue was still glaring at Petunia so James answered, "Slytherin's are notorious for being anti-muggle, the founder of the house, Salazar Slytherin didn't believe in letting non-magic born students in and his tradition has continued through the centuries, Slytherin isn't a good place for a muggle born, especially not during these times," he swapped a serious, sallow look with his sister but before Lily could ask what on Earth that meant Mrs. Potter called out to them,

"Come along dears or you'll miss your train," The four children rejoined the adults who looked like they had caught on quite well

"Rue, darling, you know that muggle news column I always read?" Mrs. Potter started excitedly.

"You mean the one you're obsessed with?" James added with a sly smile,

"Yes that one, well it turns out that Mrs. Evans here actual writes it, can you believe it?" she finished excitedly.

"Well it is a small world mum," Rue added elbowing James playfully. "Shall we get going, I promised Fabian and Giddeon that I'd meet them before Wood has us meeting in a tiny compartment running quiditch plays,"

James' eyes lit up at the word quiditch, "Can I come?"

Rue glared at him, "No," she said simply.

"You go first then," Mr Potter said. Rue nodded then turned her trolly so it was facing the brick barrier of platform nine. Then she ran, gaining speed, hurtling toward the brick wall.

"MUM! She's going to kill herself!" Petunia shrieked right as Rue was about to hit the wall, but instead of hitting it she ran right through it, disapearing from sight.

The four Evans stared after her in disbelief, Mrs. Potter chuckled, "Come on then," she said grabbing Petunia's hand who grabbed her mother's hand who in turn grabbed her husband's hand. Mr. Potter followed after then calling back, "Well what are you waiting for?" and like Rue, they all soon disapeared.

Lily stood gripping the handle of her trolly, frozen. "You know, if you want, we could go together..." James said breaking the silence. Oddly, he sounded sincere and Lily was way too scared to refuse. She nodded stiffly.

"Okay then, on the count of three, you can start in a walk if you'd like and then we gain speed," Lily nodded again, and he added, " It doesn't hurt or anything, so just keep running, you won't hit anything,"

Lily just swallowed, he turned to her and offered her one of his hands, sort of sheepishly but Lily took it anyways.

"One, two, three," James said and they started toward the barrier. Multiple times Lily felt like turning or stopping but James kept a firm grip on her hand until they were through.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses.

"No, but thank you," she said smiling.

"I'm always available to help a beautiful lady," he said winking, his old arrogance back.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to meet my parents now," she said nodding in the direction of her family, "I guess I'll be seeing you around then,"

His face lit up, "Of course,"

"The Potter's were nice," her mother said once Lily had caught up to them, "Rue said that all you needed to do was get onto the train soon, or all the good seats will be gone,"

"So I guess this is good bye then," Lily said hugging her mother and father in turn, "See you at christmas then," she added stopping by Petunia who gave her a sneer and a nod.

"Goodbye darling," her mother said tearing up, "We are so proud of you," her father added. Lily smiled and hugged them once again and dragged her trunk to the train. She glanced around for Severus but he was nowhere to be found so she climbed onto the train, with a final glance at her family headed down the halls.

The halls were fairly, well no, actually really crowded. People were everywhere, running, hugging, laughing, snogging. Lily's attention was caught by a girl a little older than her who's hair was changing color in rapid succesion, she was mesmerized until she collided with someone and was knocked to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, oh my god I am so sorry," Lily said scrambling over to help the other girl up.

"No worries," she said flipping her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, "You're a first year too then?" the girl laughed at Lily's expression, "It's the wild look of fear in your eyes," she added. "I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadowes,"

"Lily Evans," I added smiling at her. She smiled back, "What do you say we go and find a compartment?"

"Can you believe it's so full already?" Dorcas muttered as she glanced into another filled compartment, "Well Rue did tell me that they'd all fill up fast," Lily muttered.

Dorcas turned toward her and raised an eyebrow, "You know Rue? Oh look, that one's got space," Without looking back she shoved open the door and stepped inside with Lily right behind her.

"Afternoon boys," Dorcas said to the two inhabitants of the compartment. From what they had talked before they got here Lily had learned that Dorcas was a flirt, and proud of it.

"I've already told you Meadowes, no matter how much you love me I am not interested," Lily realized with a jolt that the voice came from James Potter whose sparkling hazel eyes drifted over to her, "But as for Evans..." he said trailing off. Lily rolled her eyes at him and gave him her best Petunia sneer, "Piss off Potter," she muttered dropping down next to the other boy in the compartment who looked at her slyly.

"Seems you got a fiesty one here Potter," he said smirking and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Sirius Black," he said.

"Lily Evans" I replied cooly turning to glare at Potter.

"Oi, James what the hell did you do with my Nimbus 1370?" The compartment door slammed open to reveal a quite furious Rue Potter.

"I might have just rode it... a couple of times, but I was really careful..." James shrunk back in his seat.

"YOU GOT TO TOUCH IT!" Dorcas said leaping out of her seat, "But that's not fair..." she muttered. Lily had also learned that Dorcas was an avid quiditch fan, whatever quiditch was.

"Oh, hello Dorcas darling, and Lily nice to see you again,"

"But Rueeeeee why did James get to hold it," Dorcas whined. Rue rolled her eyes and smiled at Lily, "Dorcas' family is close to ours, so basically I have this annoying set of twins everywhere I go," she gestured to James and Dorcas.

"Wait, wait, wait, So you're the infamous Rue Potter?" Sirius said speaking up, his eyes alight with mischief.

"As it so happens I am, and you are?" she said coyly leaning against the door of the compartment.

"Sirius Black, and may I say that jinx you put on Bellatrix last year that turned all her clothing gold and red for the entire summer, brilliant," he said eagerly.

Rue smiled, "So you're another Black rebel? The cousin Andromeda was talking about?" she laughed, "I get all my sources from 'Dromeda, too bad she was too scared to let the hat put her in anything but slytherin... we could have had fun,"

Sirius sighed, "Yeah, I'm begging for anything but Slytherin. Gryffindor hopefully, it'll piss of my parents so bad,"

"Take a picture for me will you? But hey, I've got to go. Wood's going to throw a fit if I'm late for the quiditch meeting, especially since we put enough anti-spy spells on the place to make the Department of Ministries seem easy to break into. Gotta keep those Slytherin's off our tail," she winked and headed down the hallway.

Sirius turned back to us, "I've spent half my lives having Bellatrix and Narcissa rant on 'bout Prissy Potter, it's an honor to finally meet her,"

James laughed, "You reckon' the hat'll take our opinion into account,"

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Like it'll matter for you, the Potter's have been in Gryffindor for ages anyway, what house are you going for Lily?"

James answered for her, "Some Snape kid told her to try for Slytherin, but you're not actually going to ask for it are you?"

"Yeah, Slytherin's not good mate, and my whole family's been in SLytherin for generations," Sirius said seriously.

"Plus your muggle born, you'll get so beat up if your in Slytherin," James added.

"I don't know, I guess I'll go with whichever house takes me," Lily said with a shrug. That seemed to satisfy the rest of them. After that they sprang into a discussion about quiditch of which all three were avid fans. James seemed to throw a fit when Lily had no idea about quiditch, (Aunt Minnie didn't TELL YOU! She's about as big of a quiditch fan as I am!) to which Sirius answered, "YOU'RE AUNT IS MCGONAGALL!" and that sparked another conversation which eventually rounded back to quiditch.

"I'm going to try for Seeker next year," James said proudly, "Rue said I'd probably make it, and dad says that if I make the team he'll buy me a new broom too,"

"I'm going to be a beater, nothing like whacking things at those Slytherins," Sirius said miming swinging a bat.

"Chaser, I hope I'll make it, the team's supposed to be really good, and if any of them are half as good as Rue..." Dorcas started.

"Aw crap," Sirius said ducking his head, "I think Bellatrix is coming this way, if she sees me with you guys she'll definitly curse me to oblivion, probably you too Potter, and Lily, because she's a muggle born, and then Dorcas for the fun of it,"

"Then what do we do?" James said frantically, "Rue's on the other side of the train and we can't let them see us!"

"Um.. um um... someone do magic!" Dorcas exclaimed, "Sirius, James, Lily anyone,"

Bellatrix's voice was getting louder, "SIRIUS!" James shrieked.

"WHAT?" he shrieked back "I don't know magic! I didn't bother reading! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Lily felt the air tingle and the door locked tight and windows turned shady. All four of them listened, not making a sound.

"He's not on this side of the train Avery, maybe we missed him," A deep, sultry voice echoed from right outside the door. They all released a sigh of relief as their footsteps faded away. Dorcas reached to open the door and pulled.

"What's the matter Meadowes, too weak to open a door?" James snickered.

"No you idiot," she said pounding on the door, "We're locked in, and NO ONE CAN HEAR US!"

"SIRIUS! YOU ACTUALLY DID MAGIC! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU DO!" James shouted at him.

"I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA!" he shouted back. "Okay, let's stay calm, whose the smartest in here?" THey all turned toward Lily.

"But I'm a muggle born, I don't know the first thing about magic!" Lily exclaimed, hands up.

"Then we're stuck here..." Dorcas said defeatedly. But then she lit up, "Just think guys think, someone should know a spell, anything, something,"

They sat in silence. The sky was darkening rapidly, turning a deep, midnight blue color.

"Uh, I'm starving..." Sirius muttered for the 15th time in 10 minutes. Dorcas muttered irritatedly under her breath and slumped back in her seat.

"WAIT! I've got it," James said leaping up, "Dorcas, don't you remember? Dad used it to knock down the door on that old shed in the back. The old one with the pixies?"

"Yes, yes YES! You're a genius Potter!" Dorcas said leaping up as well.

"I'll never let you forget you said that," James said grinning. Dorcas scowled but Sirius cut her off.

"SO will you do the bloody spell already instead of bickering?" he growled, "Because I for one am starving and want to get out of here,"

"Like we haven't heard," Lily muttered, but nodded, "Go on then,"

James stood in front of the door with the three of us behind him. He took a deep breath and said, "Reducto!"

Nothing happened.

"Well... we haven't been trained," Sirius started, "Let's all do it then,"

Dorcas and Lily exchanged and uneasy look.

"I'm not sure that a good..."

"Do you want to get out of here Evans?" James asked meeting her gaze.

"Fine, she muttered. They all lined up,

"On the count of three then, one, two three,"

"REDUCTO!"

There was a giant boom and suddenly Lily found herself on top of James with Sirius and Dorcas on top of them.

"I am going to kill you Black,"

"Hey, the door's open!"

"I'm going to kill you Potter,"

"Well we are all out,"

"I'm going to slightly injure you Dorcas,"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Potter, I thought dieing once would be enough for you,"

"Shutting..."

**_So yeah, I've always immagined James with an older sister. idk why though. Can't believe the series is over though... it's so sad. _**

**_So as my tribute to Jo:_**

_And so it ends._

_Thanks to Jo for the world that inspired millions, filled with bravery, courage and love. Betrayal and friendship, death and life. Romance, adventure, and a story of a boy. A boy with bottle green eyes, and messy black hair. Long live Harry Potter, in our hearts and minds, for generations of muggles shall be telling your story._

_Long live the Boy Who Lived._

**_And James will be getting a little trouble with Lily soon. And Snape is coming into the story next chapter! AH! Fave character EVER! Review please?_**


End file.
